


Piqûre

by grahamsteacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: FTM Will Graham, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Needles, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rating May Change, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamsteacup/pseuds/grahamsteacup
Summary: “This might hurt,” Hannibal said, looking up to Will before moving further.“That’s never stopped you before,” Will said, eyes glancing down to the smile below his belly button.Hannibal frowned. “I do not relish in that mistake, Will,” and Will’s breath hitched at the confession, “but I will relish in giving you something that you need.”-Post fall Hannibal helps Will take his testosterone shot.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Piqûre

Will writhed in his bed. His panting breaths quickly turned into groans of pain as he remembered the bindings around his abdomen. The pain of his broken rib quickly brought him back to reality from his nightmare. He could smell coffee being brewed in the distance and when he checked the clock on the nightstand it read 7:04 AM. Will didn’t know how many more restless nights he had in him. They ran out of painkillers two days ago, and Will hadn’t been able to sleep soundly since. 

The quiet sound of padded footsteps came from down the hall and got progressively louder until there was a knock at Will’s bedroom door. 

“Come in,” Will strained out and not a moment after, a bathrobe clad Hannibal Lecter entered the room with two mugs of coffee. 

Hannibal set the mugs on the nightstand and pulled his worn padded chair over to Will’s bedside like he had done every morning since their fall. His wrist was in a brace and his shoulder was wrapped tightly. Besides that Hannibal’s injuries were relatively minor with bruising along his ribs and shoulder. Will still silently reveled in that small victory. 

Their fall off the cliff was not a peaceful one. It took Hannibal no time to realize what was happening – almost as if he expected Will to do it – and was quickly fighting Will to be the one who landed first, the one who would suffer more injuries. But Will was scrappy and Hannibal underestimated him when he quickly rolled them over so his back was the first to break the water’s surface. Will knew that if either of them were to survive it had to be Hannibal. He had been living in the darkness alone for longer than Will cared to think about. But Hannibal knew how to survive it – Will did not. Will couldn’t survive if Hannibal didn’t. This new life was only meant for him if he could share it. So when his back was the first to hit the ocean beneath them, he prayed a silent thank you as the pain pulled him into the black. The next thing he knew he was waking up in bed with bandages wrapped tightly around him. 

“More nightmares?” the psychiatrist asked as he grabbed his own mug and handed Will the other. Will gladly accepted the warm beverage but try as he might couldn’t bring it to his lips. He was still so weak, and the pain coursing through his body so intense, that his hands shook at the effort. No matter how many mornings Dr. Lecter had pulled a straw out of his pocket for Will to use, Will still couldn’t help the deep shade of red that burned his cheeks. He bashfully accepted it and began sipping on the coffee. “Would you like to talk about it?” Hannibal offered.

Will shook his head. “No, we’ve already talked about it. It’s the same one…” he trailed off. When Hannibal finished his sip of coffee he had a pensive look on his face before it quickly melted into something warmer.

Reaching out to Will’s free hand that rested by his side, Hannibal gently grabbed his fingers with his own. “I’m right here, Will. I am not a hallucination.” Will flinched at the contact, still not used to being shown affection, then quickly tried to hide it. 

He gently gripped Hannibal’s hand back as he whispered out a quiet, “I know,” without making eye contact. The two men sat there holding hands and enjoying their coffee for what felt like an hour. But when Will turned to look at the clock again, only fifteen minutes had passed. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Hannibal said, catching Will off guard. He hated the little triumphant grin on Hannibal’s face at his expense. 

Will raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” Hannibal didn’t respond and instead walked out of the bedroom for a minute. Will tried not to mourn the loss of contact when Hannibal let go of his hand and instead let his mind race with possibilities. Could it be new passports? Or a new dish that Hannibal was dying to have him try? Or more painkillers? Or…no. Will didn’t let the idea of Hannibal surprising him with a puppy linger in his mind for very long. The idea was preposterous even to his own ears. But he couldn’t get it out of his head, and when Hannibal returned with a bag instead of a new friend on a leash, he couldn’t help how his heart sank just a tiny bit. But the bag he brought was rather intriguing. It was a white paper bag that looked medical somehow. Maybe he was right, maybe Hannibal managed to get some more painkillers.

“For you, my sweet boy,” Hannibal said, letting the affection roll off his tongue easily and making Will squirm slightly. He set the bag on Will’s lap and nodded at it as if he were giving Will permission to open it. Will put aside his disdain for the feeling of being coddled and pulled the bag open. He was immediately greeted by packs of needles.

Will huffed as he asked sarcastically, “What, are you asking for consent to drug me now?”

Hannibal’s expression came as close to a glare as it ever got as he spoke, “Will.”

Right. That was rather rude. “Sorry,” Will said, “but what else could – oh.” As he dug further into the bag he found a small box that contained a brown vial with a thick liquid inside like the ones he had at his home. Will furrowed his brows. “How did you know?” he asked barely above a whisper.

“You’ve known almost since we first met that I have a rather keen nose,” Hannibal said nonchalantly. Will could feel his face get hot and he didn’t dare look at Hannibal. He hadn’t had to come out to someone since he was a young adult. He’d settled into life being stealth and he barely thought about being trans anymore, except for when he had to take his shot once a week. 

“I’m sorry,” Hannibal began, breaking Will of his ruminations. “I know that is something one should be told straight from the source. That is why I never brought it up.” 

Will chuckled humorlessly then rested against the headboard as he stared at the ceiling. “No, of course not. That would be rather rude.”

Hannibal chuckled under his breath. “Yes, quite.” There was silence for a beat, then, “When was the last time you had your shot?” Will thought about it for a moment. Half the time he forgot about shot days because he’d been taking them for so long. Given the events of the past few days, the thought of taking his weekly injection had slipped his mind. 

Will pulled the vial out from the bag and shrugged. “I’m not sure,” he said honestly. “Maybe a week and a half ago if I were to guess.”

“So you’re overdue, then,” Hannibal said. Will nodded and set the vial down on the nightstand as gently as he could with his shaking hands. He pulled out a syringe along with the proper needles and set them next to the vial. With a grunt he lifted the blanket from his lap but didn’t protest when Hannibal helped him. When Hannibal sat back in his chair, making no move to leave the room, Will frowned.

“I have to, um,” he muttered feeling the heat rush through his cheeks and to the tips of his ears as he gestured to his pants. 

“Will,” Hannibal began, amusement heavy on his tongue. “I do believe we’ve been more intimate than simply seeing each other in our underwear.” 

Will opened his mouth to argue then promptly shut it. He muttered unintelligibly under his breath in mild agreement before reaching for the band of his sweatpants. His whole body shook as he tried to lift himself up but Hannibal wasn’t having it.

“Shh, shh, Will,” Hannibal said placing a hand over Will’s chest to gently help lower him back down to the bed. “Let me help you.” Will hated this – his helplessness. This should be easy, or even better, he should be dead right now, and Hannibal should be free in some other country to cannibalize as many rude people as his heart desired. But here he was holding him down like the burden he spent his life trying not to be. 

Will flinched as he felt a hand reach his chin making Hannibal pause. Will hadn’t been touched in a long time. Well, that wasn’t exactly true considering he was married to Molly for a few years. The truer statement would be that Will hadn’t been touched in the way Hannibal touched him in years. He didn’t know what it was about the doctor’s hands that sent lightning and molasses into his bloodstream at the same time but he felt it with Hannibal’s fingers at his chin. It didn’t take long after Hannibal stilled for Will to lean back into the touch, craving what he had been starved of for far too long. 

Hannibal’s thumb traced Will’s jawline, brushing over the coarse hairs there. In his defeat, Will closed his eyes and gently nodded his head as Hannibal’s fingers continued to caress his cheek. 

Will heard more than saw the grin across Hannibal’s face as he said, “That’s my good boy.” A subtle shiver ran down his spine when Hannibal’s hand left his face at the same time he spoke. Will opened his eyes in time to see Hannibal’s good arm reaching behind him to lift him up while the other shimmied his pants down just enough to where his thigh was exposed. Will tried to help as much as he could but his body was weak and tired, leaving Hannibal to do most of the heavy lifting. 

Once his pants were down, Hannibal’s eyes didn’t linger, and instead he turned his focus to the needles on the nightstand. He attached the needle to the syringe and stabbed it into the vial after wiping it down with an alcohol wipe. “What’s your dose, Will?”

“One fourth,” Will muttered, still somewhat uncomfortable. He knew he’d never have a steady enough hand in this condition to properly inject himself leaving this as his only option. Of course Hannibal would do a fine job, he was a surgeon after all, but that’s not what scared Will. He thought he had worked himself up for the level of intimacy he and Hannibal were bound to share, but the effects of living an isolated life for years were hard to undo. 

Will couldn’t help but stare at the wide strong hands of the doctor as he uncapped the needle and pulled the liquid out of the vial. He flicked the syringe a few times to get out an air bubble and Will swallowed at the sight. The proper needle for injection was screwed on tightly then sat down on the nightstand. Will felt his cheeks heat up again as Hannibal easily tore open the alcohol wipe. Presenting it to Will, he said sarcastically, “Now this might hurt.” Will was halfway to rolling his eyes when he felt something unfamiliar against his skin. It wasn’t the cool slick texture of the alcohol wipe he was expecting. Soft warm lips peppered gentle kisses up and down the length of his thigh.

“Hannibal-”

“You deserve this, Will.” When Will only looked back in confusion, Hannibal continued, “You deserve to be taken care of whether you are ill or not. You deserve to be adored. You deserve… You deserve to be loved, Will.” The blush that had started at the tips of his ears and on the apples of his cheeks quickly spread down his neck and chest.

“Hannibal-”

“Quiet now, dear William,” Hannibal interrupted again. “I have a job to do.” Will was somewhat grateful for the interruption. He felt like he had to say something but he had no idea what. His love for Hannibal had always been present, hiding just under the surface, but he didn’t know how to express it. He knew how he felt but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for whatever a confession might entail. But Hannibal was never one to push in these matters. He would push Will’s mind to the breaking point but he’d always leave his heart untouched, only to be used at Will’s discretion. They had come close to kissing from just before the fall to many times in the healing process after. But Will was never able to bring himself to it. He didn’t know if it was the internalized homophobia or the prospect of what was to come after a kiss, and the implications behind that as well, but he could never bring himself to close the gap between them. 

The cold brush of the alcohol wipe brought Will out of his musings. Hannibal wiped him down quickly then uncapped the needle. He held the needle in one hand and pinched the skin of his thigh in the other. “This might hurt,” Hannibal said genuinely this time, looking up to Will before moving further.

“That’s never stopped you before,” Will said, eyes glancing down to the smile below his belly button. 

Hannibal frowned. “I do not relish in that mistake, Will,” and Will’s breath hitched at the confession, “but I will relish in giving you something that you need.” Hannibal didn’t give Will another second to react as he plunged the needle into his thigh. It never hurt past a very mild pinch and this time was no different. Plunging the liquid into his body took a few seconds given how thick the fluid was, and it gave Will time to really look at the doctor. The look on his face was one that Will had trouble putting a label to. It was almost… reverent; like helping Will take his testosterone was the most beautiful thing he had done in his life. 

Hannibal plunged the liquid into Will’s body quickly, and just like that it was all over. He pulled the needle back out, capped it, then made quick work of fixing a band aid over the tiny puncture wound where a small drop of blood and testosterone leaked out of his body. Will almost missed the tongue that peaked out to wet Hannibal’s lips as he patched him up. The expression on Hannibal’s face as he saw the fluids leave Will’s body looked almost hungered and it sent another shiver down Will’s spine. 

Hannibal made no move to remove his hand from Will’s thigh as he said, “There we go. All better.” He smiled up at Will who only gave a half smile in return.

“Thank you, Hannibal,” Will said, voice strained for some reason. 

“Anything for you, my dear,” Hannibal purred and used his free hand to grab Will’s. Small kisses were planted from the tips of his fingers, past his knuckles, and slowly made their way up his arm. Will’s body froze – his heart quarreling with his head as Hannibal inched closer and closer to him. He was keenly aware of everything that touched him – the soft wet pecks along his arm, the wrappings around his ribs, the pillows beneath him, and that damn hand that lingered on his thigh. His heartrate sped up as Hannibal’s lips found his shoulder. 

Will felt Hannibal’s hot breath leave beads of condensation on his skin as he said, “Tell me to stop.” A million thoughts raced through Will’s head as those words entered his mind. Apparently his body was quicker and his hand shakily reached out to caress Hannibal’s cheek like he had done to Will so many times. By the time skin met skin, Will was no longer concerned about what his mind had to say. He let his palm graze from his jaw, past the hollows of his cheeks, where it rested above his cheekbone. His thumb gently brushed just beneath his lower eyelid and for a moment he was transported back to his first visit to the BSHCI where he had to reconstruct Abel Gideon’s murder of the nurse. He quickly shook the memory from his mind as he let the soft strands of hair against his fingertips bring him back to the present. 

As if on its own accord, Will’s hand trailed back, across his ear to rest at the base of his skull. At some point Hannibal’s eyes had slid shut but at Will’s gentle movement they eased open again to look up at Will from under his lashes in a look of pleading. Will’s mind was transported back to another memory, a sharper, more painful one of being in Hannibal’s place, unaware of the permanent smile he was about to receive. Will was in no place to give Hannibal the same gift he had given him but he understood him better in that instant than he had in all their years together. The sense of power Will felt over Hannibal was intoxicating. The temptation to give into that power was even more potent. Hannibal had the hot iron sting of rejection to fuel his power, but Will had something stronger burning in his core with only one outlet for it in sight.

Looking into those deep amber eyes that were now nearly black, Will whispered, “Don’t stop.” A moment of shock briefly passed across Hannibal’s face as if he expected will to continuously reject him. That shock was immediately replaced by a small smirk on his lips as he leaned in closer to Will. Hannibal hesitated as their breathes intermingled, waiting for Will to reject him again. Encouraging him, Will pet Hannibal’s hair in a few soft strokes before firmly placing his hand to the base of his skull again and easing him forward until their lips finally connected. Finally.

Despite Will’s urging, Hannibal was gentle with him. It was soft and warm and sweet and not at all how Will expected. Despite Hannibal’s best efforts to make him believe otherwise, Will felt like the fragile teacup under Hannibal’s touch. He had been broken and put back together so many times he wasn’t sure if some of the pieces even belonged to him anymore. There were bits of himself, bits of Jack, Alana, Mason, Margot, and Chiyoh. But besides his own, the most prominent of those pieces that brought the teacup back together, belonged to Hannibal Lecter. The two men had taken their broken pieces that shattered on the ground, mixed them up, then rearranged them to create a masterpiece. The teacup was a teacup no more – a valiant porcelain statue stood in its place. Some pieces were placed by the other people in Will’s life, but the intertwining of the two men was undeniable. They were conjoined. 

Their kiss mirrored their creation. Just as the teacup was no longer a teacup, Hannibal stopped treating Will as such. He prodded at Will’s lips with his tongue and was immediately granted access. Unlike Will had expected there was no fight for power. They explored each other as they would hopefully soon explore the world: as equals. Will could feel Hannibal’s grip tighten around his thigh, and needing to cling onto Hannibal just as tight, he laced his fingers through the hair at Hannibal’s neck. The man above him gasped lightly at his touch before bighting on Will’s lower lip. The younger man moaned and instinctively arched up. But his moans quickly turned into groans of pain as he realized that, at least for the moment, he was indeed a fragile being. 

Hannibal pulled back but laid a hand on Will’s chest to help ease him back down. With a chuckle he said, “I’m glad to know the teacup is just as eager to shatter the saucer as the saucer was to shatter the teacup.” Will managed a chuckle between panting breaths as he tried to get the pain in his ribs under control. 

“You say that like you’re surprised,” Will said. 

Hannibal stood up but reached back down to move a stray curl from Will’s face as he said, “You’re always surprising me, Will.” Will felt his face grow warmer but didn’t feel the need to hide it as much anymore. “Speaking of surprises,” Hannibal said as he reached back to the nightstand where a second white bag, that Will hadn’t initially noticed before, sat by the one holding his testosterone. He pulled out a small pill bottle and a bottle of water from it and handed both to Will. “I also got you more painkillers,” Hannibal said with a grin. Will mimicked his smile and gladly took the medicine. 

“Thank you,” he said and quickly downed the painkiller with a swig of water. 

“You’re welcome, mylimasis ,” Hannibal said and placed a gentle kiss to Will’s forehead. “Maybe try to get some decent rest now, hm?” he suggested. Will’s eyebrows furrowed together, and as if Hannibal could read his mind he said, “Don’t worry, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” He sat back in his seat and pulled out a book to read but intertwined his free hand with Will’s. Will smiled and nodded, knowing that his lover’s presence would help keep the nightmares at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hannigram fic so please be gentle! Trans Will warms my heart and I couldn’t get the idea of Hannibal having a low key medical kink out of my head so that’s how this story came to be. This will be marked as complete but if there is enough interest I might write a second chapter of pwp, but we’ll see!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
